


Episode 6 : This Side of her

by hyperfraise



Series: Fringe Saison 6 [6]
Category: Fringe
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 09:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1740149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyperfraise/pseuds/hyperfraise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le gouvernement du blueverse a décidé de mettre fin aux activités de la section, au moment même où la menace invisible se réaffirme, alors qu'un vortex s'ouvre dans le redverse, pour la première fois depuis des années.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Episode 6 : This Side of her

**Chapter 1**

* * *

**Bureau privé de Nina Sharp, Massive Dynamic. Nina est assise près d'un bureau inhabituellement modeste. C'est le même que celui auquel on a pu la voir assise dans la saison 2, lorsqu'elle envoyait des messages à William Bell.**

_Elle a ouvert son ordinateur et retiré son gant de peau. Elle s'apprête à écrire un message. Sur son écran s'inscrivent les mots à mesure qu'elle tape :_

_"Cher William.  
_

_Cela fait trop longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de toi. Je gage n'avoir pas été prolifique moi-même. Cela m'a pris du temps d'accuser le coup, après avoir appris que tu avais simulé ton suicide, sans jamais me revenir._

_Olivia m'a dit quelques choses à ton égard. Elle m'a parlé de la cloche, qu'une version alternative de toi m'aurait offerte à sa mort, en souvenir de nos moments de bonheur en Toscane._

_Walter est aussi introuvable que toi, voir plus. Et étant donné tes derniers projets en date, je juge sage de ne pas te parler du Vacuum._

_Je ne te connais plus, William."_

_Elle efface la dernière ligne. Son téléphone vibre. Elle décroche._

NINA : Nina Sharp à l'appareil.

**Salle de la machine. Elle entre accompagnée d'une autre femme qui lui explique la situation.**

FEMME : Elle s'est réactivée il y a deux heures. Les activités de rayonnements émis ont quadruplé depuis.

_Nina s'approche de la machine. Elle contemple le harpon métallique qui vibre et émet des bruits étranges. La machine gargouille comme à son habitude quand elle est en marche._

FEMME, un peu plus fort pour couvrir le vacarme : Faites attention. (Nina recule) On ne sait s'il faut s'attendre à un danger nucléaire.

NINA : Ce n'est pas notre soucis principal, croyez-moi. Suis-je la première à être arrivée ?

FEMME : Oui. Le champ émis par la machine ne semble pas être un signal spécifique. On dirait plutôt qu'elle travaille d'arrache-pied à quelque chose.

NINA : Avez-vous pu récupérer les dossiers perdu lors de l'attaque des nuisibles ?

FEMME : Non, Ms Sharp. Tout a été perdu.

NINA : C'est impensable.

FEMME : Les armes utilisées ont vaporisé l'intégralité des circuits électriques des postes présents. Sans compter le...

_Un autre grincement grave et assourdissant est émis par la machine._

FEMME : Les choses se précisent...

_Les deux femmes s'approchent d'un poste où un autre scientifique semble recenser le comportement des circuits qui composent l'engin. Il suffit de lever la tête pour voir que la totalité de la machine est dans sa vibration caractéristique._

NINA : Mon Dieu...

_La flèche vibre également. Le bruit se fait de plus en plus menaçant et aigu. Puis, un grand craquement retentit. Faisant trembler le sol._

**Plan de Liberty Island, vue de dehors, une vague circulaire s'élève sur à la secousse.**

_Nina se relève à l'intérieur et a ses yeux rivés sur la machine. La flèche à disparu, laissant une large entaille sur le devant._

**Redverse, Newburgh sur le fleuve Hudson. Il est encore tôt. Le soleil se lève.**

_L'eau coule paisiblement dans le large lit. Un bateau à voile modeste navigue. Tout est calme._

**Plan sous l'eau. Plusieurs plans montrent divers angles du fond. On entend une secousse ténue. Le bruit persiste et se transforme.**

**De nouveaux plans montrent le bateau de trois pêcheurs en surface.**

_L'un d'eux, assis à côté de sa ligne regarde l'eau et fronce les sourcils. Un dessein se trace dans l'eau. Comme une sorte d'ensemble de cercles concentriques vibrant rapidement. Il appelle ses camarades._

PECHEUR 1 : J'ai jamais vu ça...

PECHEUR 2 : Fichons le camp.

_Ils enclenchent le moteur qui ne fonctionne plus. Le vent se lève. Ils paniquent. Le bateau s'ébranle._

**Nouveau plan sous l'eau. Une espèce de lueur grandit en une région peu étendue.**

_Un poisson tente de nager dans le sens opposé mais est attiré inlassablement. Des gerbes blanches sont projetés de plus en plus fréquemment, dans un bruit étouffé._

**A la surface, l'eau commence à prendre du relief.**

PECHEUR 3 : Faites le démarrer les gars !

PECHEUR 2 : Pas possible. Montez les voiles !

_Ils s'activent. Une nouvelle secousse ébranle l'eau, de manière plus violente._

PECHEUR 1, s'arrêtant, terrifié : C'est un vortex, les gars...

_Le niveau d'eau subit alors une violente brisure. Un craquement électrique retentit, dans une lueur rouge. Une fumée abondante s'échappe. La dernière chose que la caméra capte est le basculement rapide du bateau et les cris et les visages pétrifiés des pêcheurs._

**Générique Bleu.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**Broyles gravit les marches d'un vaste couloir, dans ce qui semble être un vaste et majestueux bâtiment. Le sol en pierre polie résonne sous ses chaussures de cuir noires. Il est en costume.**

_Il s'approche rapidement d'une porte sur laquelle figure en lettres gravées : Sénateur B. Van Horn._

_Il frappe puis entre. Le sénateur Van Horn, aperçu à la fin de la saison 4 l'accueille. Il est toujours dans son grand bureau fourni._

VAN HORN, lui serrant la main par-dessus son bureau : Bonjour Général.

BROYLES : Sénateur.

VAN HORN : J'ose imaginer que vous venez pour une visite de courtoisie. Mais je me doute que non.

BROYLES : Où en es-t-on par rapport à la section ?

VAN HORN : Ah Philippe... La situation est compliquée.

BROYLES : Vous m'aviez garanti des subventions, l'agrandissement de mes effectifs.

VAN HORN : Vous avez eu de nouveaux effectifs. Et vous savez, avec la récente accalmie...

BROYLES : Mon effectif à grossi de deux membres ! Et il y a en permanence des cas sur laquelle ma section devrait se pencher, même si vous y voyez des acalmies...

VAN HORN : Ecoutez, le climat est tendu. Les coupes budgétaires ne nous permettent pas toutes les folies. Certains de mes collègues réclament des comptes...

BROYLES : Nous avons sauvé le monde il y a trois ans. La menace existe encore aujourd'hui, plus que jamais.

VAN HORN : L'effet 11 septembre s'est estompé. Maintenant, le gouvernement voit les choses avec plus de pragmatisme. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, votre section représenterait 20% des affaires du FBI ! Mais les sénateurs ressentent une certaine lassitude quant au manque de résultats sur les shapeshifters, sans compter l'opacité de vos travaux.

BROYLES : Je suis général, je ne peux pas voir ma section fermée du jour au lendemain.

VAN HORN : Et à ce titre, vos affaires de général sont sacrées. Mais ce deuxième emploi qui vous tient à coeur n'est pas du ressort de l'armée...

BROYLES : L'autre univers a besoin de nous, nous ne pouvons couper les financements maintenant...

_L'autre le regarde, désemparé et impuissant. Il a une moue de compassion._

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**Quartier résidentiel de Boston, un matin. Peter et Olivia sortent d'une voiture garée. Ils montent les marches vers un immeuble modeste.**

OLIVIA : Elle habite ici.

PETER : C'est marrant que nous ne soyons jamais venus.

_Olivia acquiesce et regarde autour d'elle. Elle aperçoit un rat marcher le long du mur et se faufiler par un trou pour disparaître. Elle continue à regarder, pensive._

_La porte derrière eux s'ouvre. Astrid, surprise, les salue._

ASTRID : Vous aussi, vous avez mal dormi ?

OLIVIA : Toute la semaine.

_Ils se mettent en route._

ASTRID : Cette histoire de fermeture de la section est à n'y rien comprendre. Juste quand elle reprend du service. Il ne faudra pas leur parler de ces soucis.

OLIVIA : Je délègue à Broyles la responsabilité de tout leur cacher.

ASTRID : Tu es toujours fâchée après lui ?

OLIVIA, ouvrant sa portière, puis faisant une pause : Tu as des rats.

_Elle monte._

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

**Une salle similaire à celle aperçue à la fin de la saison 4, dans laquelle les deux divisions des univers alternatifs se sont réunies pour parler des agissements de Jones. Elle diffère en ce qu'elle ne présente qu'une moitié de table, coupée sur le bord long. Un miroir siège sur toute sa longueur. Elle va servir à une réunion entre les deux sections. Les membres de celles-ci sont déjà installés. Broyles est resté debout avec un autre homme. Celui-ci est blanc et dans la cinquantaine. Ses cheveux bruns et courts vont avec son caractère nerveux et inflexible. Il porte un habit sérieux. Broyles et Olivia ainsi que celui-ci sont d'un côté du miroir, Walternate et Bolivia sont de l'autre.**

BROYLES : Messieurs-dames, voici le secrétaire de la défense des états unis d'Amérique, Mr Conrad Fitch. Il a tenu à participer à cette réunion.

_Les autres se lèvent._

WALTERNATE, de l'autre côté : Je vous serrerait bien la main si je le pouvais...

_Fitch incline la tête et les invite à s'asseoir._

WALTERNATE : L'heure est grave. Un vortex a été ouvert dans notre univers à Newburgh hier matin. Il a fait 10 victimes immédiates, puis anéanti deux de nos appareils. Les escouades de quarantaine ont lutté toute la nuit. Ce matin, les événements semblent avoir ralenti. La situation s'aggrave rapidement.

FICTH : En quoi cela concerne-t-il la sécurité des citoyens de notre univers ?

_Les autres le regardent de travers._

FITCH : Ne vous méprenez pas, j'ai toute la compassion du monde. Mais quelles sont vos intentions en nous communiquant ici ces informations ?

BOLIVIA : Ces attentats s'inscrivent dans un schéma terroriste précis, qui a sévi dans votre univers comme dans le nôtre. Il est de notre devoir de nous coordonner pour ...

FICTH : Je suis désolé, madame ?

BOLIVIA : Colonel Dunham, chef de la division Fringe.

FITCH : Pourquoi parlez-vous d'attentats ? Si je me souviens bien, ces événements ont toujours été fréquents dans votre environnement.

_Olivia passe sa main sur son front._

BROYLES : Nous avons toutes les raisons de penser qu'ils ne sont pas anodins.

WALTERNATE : Il en va de la survie commune de nos univers, voyons.

FITCH : Je n'en suis pas convaincu. Ecoutez, si je suis ici, c'est pour m'assurer que la nation Américaine ne voit pas ses intérêts bafoués lors de ces réunions. Et j'ai bien peur que ça n'ait pas été le cas jusqu'à présent. Une menace agaçante règne sur notre territoire, celles des shapeshifters. Maintenant, dites-moi ce que vous pouvez me dire dessus. S'il n'y a rien de nouveau, je me permets de remettre en question la pertinence de cette réunion.

BOLIVIA : C'est scandaleux !

FITCH : Ms Dunham, pouvez-vous m'indiquer en quoi les shapeshifers sont liés à vos histoires de trous noirs ?

WALTERNATE : Juste avant que la machine ait été attaquée, un dossier contenant potentiellement les matricules de dizaines de shapeshifters a été envoyé par la machine !

_Olivia tombe des nues. Elle regarde Broyles, furieuse._

FITCH : Dossier dont personne n'a pu conserver de traces. Aucun de ces shapeshifters n'a été retrouvé en train de se frayer un chemin vers votre univers "à l'ancienne", si vous me permettez l'expression ?

BOLIVIA : Ce sont des shapeshifters. Nous ne pouvons en être sûrs.

_Fitch paraît faussement désolé._

FICTH : Si vous avez des informations ne relevant pas de vos affaires internes, je serai ravi de les entendre. En attendant, outre mes condoléances, il n'y a pas grand chose que je puisse vous fournir. Merci messieurs.

_Il se lève et éteint l'écran._

**Autre côté, Walternate regarde Bolivia, décontenancé.**

**De nouveau de ce côté.**

OLIVIA : Vous ne m'aviez pas dit pour le dossier !

_Fitch ouvre la porte. Broyles ne répond pas. Olivia s'élance avec colère et dépasse le secrétaire de la défense._

FITCH : Général Broyles.

_L'autre ne répond pas. Fitch sort._

**Les violons envoient, écran symbole : feuille, lumière en bas à gauche.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

**Dans le couloir, juste après la réunion, Peter rattrape Fitch.**

PETER, arrivant à son niveau : Monsieur le secrétaire de la défense !

FITCH, toujours en marchant : Excusez-moi, je suis pressé.

PETER : Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?! Vous jouez avec la vie de milliards d'êtres humains !

FITCH, s'arrêtant : Je protège les intérêts de la nation, monsieur Bishop. Je n'aurais pas à le faire si votre famille n'avait pas intervenu illégalement.

PETER : Il a des millions de citoyens américains là-bas aussi. Vous ne pouvez pas les envoyer à la mort !

FITCH : Ce ne sont pas des concitoyens, non.

PETER : Mais quel genre d'ordure êtes-vous ?

FITCH : Cette conversation est terminée.

_Fitch s'élance de nouveau._

PETER : On n'en a pas fini, tous les deux ! Vous n'allez pas vous en tirer comme ça !

_L'autre se retourne et se rapproche calmement. Astrid atteint Peter et l'attrape par le bras. Il reste de marbre._

FITCH, sur un ton glacial : C'est une menace ? Ai-je besoin de vous rappeler à qui vous vous adressez ?

ASTRID : Peter, venez.

PETER : A un meurtrier.

_Peter cède et s'éloigne. Fitch reste sur place._

* * *

**Chapter 6**

* * *

**Il fait nuit. Broyles rentre chez lui. Il aperçoit un fourgon noir garé devant chez lui.**

_Il s'immobilise instantanément et vérifie autour de lui. Une voix retentit derrière la voiture._

AGENT 1 : Ne vous inquiétez pas, Général Broyles.

BROYLES, un peu plus calme : Que faites-vous ici à cette heure, monsieur l'agent ?

_Un autre sort de la voiture._

AGENT 1 : Ecoutez, ça va vous sembler aussi incongru qu'à nous. Mais nous venons procéder à une fouille de votre domicile, sur votre accord.

BROYLES, éberlué : Une fouille de mon domicile ?

**Lendemain midi, Broyles parle à Nina Sharp dans la rue.**

BROYLES : Bien sûr que je les ai renvoyés. Ils n'avaient même pas de mandat !

NINA : Cela ressemble à une opération brouillonne pour te déstabiliser.

BROYLES : Pourquoi le gouvernement aurait-il commandité ça ? Suis-je un fugitif ?

NINA : C'est absurde. Néanmoins, il est vrai que tu as allumé les feus d'alarme avec cette histoire de shapeshifters. Si le ministre de la défense s'en occupe avec tant d'insistance, c'est que ne dois pas être le premier à être dérangé à ton logis.

_Ils atteignent le bureau du FBI. Devant eux, un spectacle macabre surprend Broyles._

BROYLES : A mon logis...

_Il s'avance rapidement._

NINA : Philippe ?

_Devant eux, Olivia et Peter sont en pleine altercation avec la police. Peter se fait passer les menottes, la tête sur le capot, Olivia harangue les agents._

OLIVIA : Nous sommes des agents du FBI ! Ce n'est pas croyable !

_Elle va sortir son arme à feu, mais Broyles l'en dissuade en posant la main sur son bras. Il interpelle les agents de police._

BROYLES : Général Broyles. Pourrais-je savoir pourquoi vous arrêtez un de mes éléments à son lieu de travail.

AGENT 2, lui tendant un mandat d'arrestation : Le ministère a ses raisons de soupçonner fortement Monsieur Bishop. Les ordres sont les ordres. Et ce n'est pas un agent du FBI mais un consultant.

OLIVIA : Ne jouez pas au plus con avec moi...

AGENT 2 : Ecoutez, ça me désole autant que vous. Je fais simplement mon travail.

PETER, secoué mais inébranlable : Fitch n'a pas du apprécier les mots doux que je lui ai susurrés.

_Les deux sont impuissants. Les agents le font rentrer dans le véhicule._

OLIVIA, à Broyles : Vous allez me dire ce qu'on nous veut maintenant ?

BROYLES : Agent Bishop, faites vous discrète.

_Nina arrive à leur niveau et prend Olivia dans ses bras. Broyles rentre dans le bâtiment. Olivia n'en revient pas._

* * *

**Chapter 7**

* * *

**Plusieurs plans où Peter se fait mettre en cellule, où il s'exécute sans poser de problème, assez inquiet, où il donne la main à Olivia à travers la grille, elle-même accompagnée de Nina.**

**Nouvelle scène où Nina et Olivia sont dans un restaurant, le même soir. Olivia est secouée. Elles sont à une table pour deux.**

NINA : Changeons-nous un peu les idées, non ?

OLIVIA : Tu as probablement raison.

_Olivia ne dit rien. Elle regarde son assiette, gênée._

NINA : Tu avais l'air remontée contre Philippe, tout à l'heure...

OLIVIA, de nouveau anxieuse : Je ne peux plus le supporter.

NINA, surprise : Qu'a-t-il fait ?

OLIVIA : Rien ! Il nous cache des choses. Nous ne pouvons pas travailler dans ces conditions.

NINA : "Nous", ou "toi" ?

OLIVIA : Même Astrid est plus informée que moi. C'est bien moi l'agent de terrain !

NINA : Philippe a toujours estimé que ta détermination à obtenir des réponses faisait de toi un bon agent.

OLIVIA : Ca n'excuse absolument rien.

_Nina affiche une moue de compassion._

OLIVIA : C'est déjà arrivé, auparavant. Quand nous travaillons sur le pattern, il ne nous a jamais dit tout ce que nous devions savoir.

NINA : Et cette affaire est résolue.

OLIVIA : Peu importe. Il ne peut pas continuer.

NINA : Que veux-tu dire ?

OLIVIA : Je ne peux pas endurer ça plus longtemps, Nina.

NINA : Ne pense-tu pas que ta réaction soit exagérée ? Philippe est lui aussi contraint par un règlement et des normes de sécurité.

OLIVIA : Pas au point de me maintenir dans le noir comme il le fait.

_Nina s'adosse sur sa chaise, satisfaite, comme si elle venait d'obtenir quelque chose d'Olivia._

NINA : Tu as envie de changer d'air, n'est-ce pas ? Tu veux des réponses ? Moi, je n'ai en tête que ton bonheur.

OLIVIA : Pourquoi me dis-tu tout ça ?

NINA : Ma réussite, je la dois essentiellement à mon talent pour reconnaître les capacités des uns. Et je mentirais si je disais que je ne souhaitais pas mettre à profit tes extraordinaires capacités, Olive. Que dirais-tu de travailler pour Massive Dynamics ?

_Olivia paraît troublée._

OLIVIA : Tu m'as déjà fait cette offre...

NINA : Ca ne me revient pas...

OLIVIA : Non, dans mon autre timeline. Tu m'avais offert un job au même moment où j'intégrais la section.

NINA : Et tu avais refusé ?

_Olivia réfléchit. Elle paraît très inquiète._

NINA : Nous étions d'autres personnes, avec des liens différents, et certainement un passé différent.

OLIVIA : J'ai besoin de réfléchir.

NINA : Bien sûr. Tu dois déjà être assez chamboulée avec Peter... Passe demain au siège de Massive Dynamics. Nous en reparleront. Et tu seras ravie de revoir quelques visages.

_Olivia est intriguée._

* * *

**Chapter 8**

* * *

**Il est tard. Fitch sort du pentagone. Il y a très peu de monde autour de lui. Il reçoit un appel.**

_Il regarde le nom du contact. Il est écrit : "Flemming". Il décroche._

FITCH : Je vous rappelle.

_Il regarde autour de lui et se dirige rapidement vers la rue. Il trouve sa voiture, toujours alerte, et s'y engouffre. Il sort de sa poche un petit appareil en forme de grosse gélule métallique. Il la rapproche de son cou qui se met à briller. C'est un shapeshifter._

_L'objet émet un halo bleuté qui illumine toute la voiture, dessinant partout un quadrillage mouvant. Fitch déplace l'objet près des sièges comme s'il s'attendait à trouver quelque chose. Après avoir illuminé tous les recoins, il range l'objet. Il rouvre son portable et appelle Flemming._

FITCH : Qu'y a-t-il ?

FLEMMING, expéditif : Demain à 17h, nous ne voulons pas de résistance.

FITCH : Vous vous rendez compte que je suis la cible de tous leurs doutes ?

FLEMMING : Pas d'annulation prévue.

_Fitch raccroche, énervé. Il regarde dehors, ouvre la fenêtre pour respirer. Il frappe le volant, puis respire._

**Les violons envoient. Ecran symbole : Papillon lumière à gauche.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

* * *

**Devant Massive Dynamics, le lendemain. Olivia sort d'une voiture et s'approche de l'entrée, déjà grouillante de monde.**

_Elle entre dans le grand hall, avec un air perplexe sur le visage. Elle voit une longue queue devant l'accueil. Elle hésite puis va s'asseoir. L'atmosphère sonore est rythmée par les multiples bruits de pas, et bavardages. on se croirait presque dans une gare. Elle vérifie l'heure sur une large horloge et jette un oeil par-dessus l'épaule de son voisin dans son journal. Elle arrive à déchiffrer le titre d'un article._

_"Newburgh toujours sous le choc alors que les forces armées de l'état occupent massivement tout passage à travers le fleuve Hudson."_

_Le vieil homme tenant le journal change de page. Elle détourne son attention et regarde la queue devant l'accueil avec désespoir. Elle se lève et tente sa chance en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur. Une dame en jupe noire l'arrête._

DAME : Excusez-moi, madame, puis-je voir votre badge ?

OLIVIA : Je n'en ai pas. Mais Nina Sharp est au courant de ma venue.

_La dame paraît incrédule._

OLIVIA, levant son badge d'agent du FBI : Si ça peut vous convaincre.

DAME, souriante : Cela ne vous aidera à rien ici.

OLIVIA : J'avais oublié.

DAME : Laissez-moi passer un appel.

_Elle recule quelques temps en parlant avec une oreillette. Puis elle revient._

DAME, rayonnante : Ms Sharp va vous recevoir.

**La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvre et Olivia en sort, un peu bousculée. Nina est là pour la recevoir.**

NINA : Ah, ma chère, te voilà.

PASSANT, sortant de l'ascenseur : Ah, Ms Sharp, quel plaisir.

NINA : Plus tard Nigel.

_Toutes deux s'éloignent._

NINA : Peter a passé la nuit au poste ?

OLIVIA : Oui. Henrietta n'a pas vraiment compris. Il devrait sortir aujourd'hui. Moi qui pensait que les événements lui permettraient de voir sa fille un peu plus...

_Nina ouvre une porte avec un badge. Après avoir traversé un couloir, elles tombent sur un labo. Dedans, Niels, Johnathan et Sylvia sont affairés. C'est le même endroit dans lequel Nina et Fayette avait accueilli la fringe team dans l'épisode 1. Les mêmes décors et cartes y sont installés. On voit toujours la région de la côte Est balayée de points rouges._

SYLVIA, surprise : Mme Bishop, ravi de vous revoir.

_Tous l'accueillent._

OLIVIA : Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

SYLVIA : Ms Sharp nous accueille temporairement. La section étant fermée, le ministère a demandé à ce que nous arrêtions toutes nos activités.

JOHNATHAN : Moi qui croyait avoir trouvé un emploi stable.

OLIVIA : Où est Astrid ?

NINA : A New York.

OLIVIA : Pourquoi ?

NINA : Je devine que tu n'es pas au courant. Ne t'énerve pas inutilement.

OLIVIA, plus sérieuse : Que s'est-il passé ?

NINA : Un vortex. Le premier depuis bien longtemps.

_Elle s'approche d'un ordinateur et projette une image sur un écran, qui montre la rivière Hudson de l'autre côté, en quarantaine._

OLIVIA, d'abord sombre, puis plus nerveuse : Pourquoi suis-je ici ?

NINA : Le travail que ces jeunes gens poursuivent ne rompt pas avec celui qu'ils accomplissaient jusqu'à maintenant. Toutefois, le tiens pourrait. Suis-moi.

_Nina ouvre une autre porte._

SYLVIA, à ses coéquipiers : Elle va quitter la section ?

**Nina entraîne Olivia dans des couloirs, par des ascenseurs, tout en parlant.**

NINA : Ma principale activité est d'être PDG de Massive Dynamics. Cependant, Philippe et moi faisons tous deux partie d'un groupe gouvernemental plus discret. A l'époque, nos réunions portaient principalement sur le Pattern.

OLIVIA : Un groupe ?

NINA : L'identité ou la provenance de ses membres reste strictement confidentielle. Disons que c'est le genre de groupe dont il ne faudrait pas qu'il soit infiltré par des shapeshifters. Je ne peux pas vraiment t'en dire plus. N'étant pas sous contrat, tu en sais déjà trop. Néanmoins, je peux te dire que le travail que nous accomplissons là bas devrait t'apporter les réponses que tu recherches tant.

OLIVIA : Quelle serait ma mission ?

NINA : Un agent de terrain, bien sûr, pour les opérations menées par notre organisation. Tu ne serais jamais bien loin des territoire de la division du FBI. Mais tu seras, en quelques sortes, le FBI du FBI.

**Elles finissent dans le bureau de Nina.**

NINA : Plus de mensonges, de cachettes, ou d'entourloupe. Un travail fondé sur tes capacités à agir en temps de crise...

_Olivia regarde Boston, par la fenêtre. Elle ne sait quoi dire._

* * *

**Chapter 10**

* * *

**Bureau du FBI. Broyles est dans son cabinet et remplit quelques rapports. Il reçoit un appel.**

BROYLES : Général Broyles à l'appareil.

VAN HORN, nerveux : Philippe, il faut que je te parle de manière urgente.

**Dans un café, dehors, Broyles et Van Horn discutent à l'intérieur. Le sénateur est bien moins à l'aise qu'au début de l'épisode.**

VAN HORN : Le gouvernement est infiltré, Philippe.

BROYLES : Comment ?

VAN HORN : Tu as un test, non ? Une espèce de dépistage, permettant de savoir si un individu est... des nôtres ?

BROYLES : J'ai une équipe qui travaille là-dessus.

VAN HORN : Où ça en est ?

BROYLES : C'est presque prêt. Ils travaillent sur beaucoup de dossiers à la fois. Autant te dire que les récentes restrictions n'aident pas.

VAN HORN : S'il y a tant de pression sur les seules personnes qui luttent efficacement contre le shapeshifters, c'est qu'il y a une raison.

BROYLES : Pourtant, ce domaine semble bien être la seule chose qui intéresse le gouvernement...

VAN HORN : Je le sais bien ! Il y a cet espèce de double-discours... Je mettrais ma main à couper qu'un des sénateurs est un traître. Peut être même que ça monte encore plus haut.

BROYLES : Quand bien même ce test serait prêt, on ne peut pas débarquer sans preuve et examiner tous les membres du gouvernement...

VAN HORN, acculé : Je sais... Il faut des éléments...

BROYLES : Tous les éléments auxquels j'avais accès m'ont été confisqués.

_L'autre est déconcerté._

BROYLES : Ils ont arrêté mes agents, James. J'ai du envoyer mes experts dans un labo prêté par une entreprise privée. Ma directrice d'analyses scientifiques est en cavale, car un voyage d'affaires est le seul motif pour éviter de répondre à la justice dans ce pays. Et ma meilleure agent me lâche car je refuse de l'exposer à tout ceci. Sans parler du fait que la situation évolue sans arrêt de l'autre côté. Tu dois pouvoir faire quelque chose...

VAN HORN : Je ne vois qu'une solution. Il faut démasquer ces rats.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

* * *

**Cellule de Prison de Peter. Le jour se lève.**

_Il est assis sur son matelas et attend sereinement. Il se lève et s'approche de son grillage. Le silence règne dans le couloir. Il pousse un soupir de lassitude. Il se retourne vers la lumière provenant de sa fenêtre._

_On aperçoit derrière lui une masse noir bouger, mais on ne distingue pas sa nature à cause de la focalisation de l'objectif._

_Peter se retourne vers le grillage de sa cellule. Rien ne se passe._

**Ellipse. Le soleil s'élève dans le ciel il n'est pas loin de midi. Peter s'est allongé et contemple le plafond.** _  
_

PETER, dans le vide : Je devrais déjà être sorti !

_La luminosité baisse. A côté de lui, une nouvelle fluctuation sombre se dessine et s'évapore rapidement. Peter lève la tête. Il se redresse. Une perturbation se propage de nouveau devant lui, altérant brièvement la couleur de l'air, dessinant maladroitement une silhouette humaine. Peter se lève, intrigué._

PETER : Qu'est-ce que...

_La silhouette reste troublante et boursouflée. Elle se recule quand Peter se lève._

PETER, soudain touché : ... Papa ?

_La masse noire ne bouge pas. Elle s'élague. Bientôt l'air a repris son apparence naturelle. Peter tend un bras devant lui. Un bruit retentit au fond du couloir. Un gardien s'approche de la cellule de Peter._

GARDIEN : Vous êtes libre.

_Peter reste silencieux. Il sort puis se retourne vers la cellule. Le gardien lui adresse un regard questionnant sa santé mentale. Peter se retourne et traverse le couloir._

* * *

**Chapter 12**

* * *

**Maison de Peter et Olivia. Peter arrive seul, en taxi. Il franchit l'allée puis s'approche de la porte. Il est midi passée.**

_Il sonne et entend des pas légers et rapides. Etta lui ouvre._

ETTA, avec un large sourire : Papa !

_Il la prend dans ses bras. Olivia arrive du salon._

PETER : Tu étais censée être à l'école, non ?

OLIVIA : Je suis passée la prendre.

PETER : Tu as mangé ?

ETTA : Non.

OLIVIA : On t'a attendu.

PETER, à Etta : Alors dépêchons nous, il ne faudrait pas que tu sois en retard à l'école cet après-midi.

_Il la repose. Peter rentre._

OLIVIA : J'ai préparé à manger.

PETER : Je n'arrive pas à croire que ma petite fille ait tenu sans manger...

OLIVIA : Nous sommes attendus à Massive Dynamics, cet après-midi.

PETER : Déjà ?

OLIVIA : Je t'expliquerai.

* * *

**Chapter 13**

* * *

**Massive Dynamic. Broyles s'entretient avec Nina et l'équipe scientifique de la division, moins Astrid, dans une salle différente de celle vue précédemment dans l'épisode. Il s'agit d'une salle de réunion, avec une grand table. Tous y siègent.**

BROYLES : Donc, ça y est. Le test est prêt...?

JOHNATHAN : En théorie, oui. Vous vous rendez bien compte qu'on n'a pu le tester sur des spécimen vivants, à proprement parler.

BROYLES : Ca sera très bien. J'imagine qu'il est inutile de vous rappeler le caractère privé de ces travaux.

NINA, insolente : Le gouvernement est rarement au courant des activités menées entre ces murs.

_Philippe a un sourire crispé. Une porte s'ouvre. Broyles lève les yeux rapidement, alerté._

NINA : Pas de panique, général.

_C'est Brandon Fayette. Il s'approche de Nina._

BRANDON : Ms Sharp. Général.

NINA, plus sérieuse : Nous allons passer à un sujet un peu plus épineux. Veuillez suivre Mr Fayette.

**Tous s'engagent derrière lui. Il les amène dans la salle vue précédemment. Là, les attendent Peter et Olivia. Broyles se sent quelque peu trahi.**

BROYLES, nerveux : Agents, que faites-vous ici ?

PETER : Bonjour à vous.

NINA, passant sur le côté du groupe : Ne vous inquiétez pas. Ce dont nous allons traiter ici n'est pas une matière dont vous voulez qu'ils se tiennent éloignés, général. Dr Fayette ?

BRANDON, posté à une table tactile : Approchez-vous.

BROYLES, en marchant, à Olivia : Agent Bishop, je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ici.

OLIVIA : J'ai la fâcheuse tendance à me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas.

BRANDON : Mes amis, je crois pouvoir affirmer que la situation est grave.

**Le plan vire sur trois hommes affairés dans l'autre univers. Ils se trouvent dans une ruelle située dans un dédale urbain, peu fréquentée. Ils marchent en transportant une large caisse.**

**De nouveau à Massive Dynamic.**

BRANDON : Les événements mineurs d'agression du tissu spatio-temporel ont cessé depuis peu.

_La cartographie de ces incidents sur la côte Est s'affiche de nouveau._

**Retour auprès des individus suspects.**

_Ils arrivent au niveau d'une porte dans un mur de briques rouges en mauvais état, tagué et malodorant. Ils la défoncent et s'enfoncent à l'intérieur. Là, allumant une lampe torche, ils éclairent un paysage atypique : de l'ambre a complètement envahi l'endroit. Le voix de Brandon recouvre leur avancée._

BRANDON : Leur arrêt a malheureusement été suivi de la résurgence de phénomènes bien plus graves. Comme vous le savez, un vortex s'est ouvert sur la rivière Hudson dans l'autre univers.

**A massive Dynamic.**

_Olivia regarde Broyles avec amertume. Celui-ci reste concentré sur les mots du savant._

BRANDON, affichant des images du vortex, puis d'observers sur les lieux : Il s'agit bien d'attentats, et leur localisation n'est pas choisie au hasard.

**De l'autre côté.**

_Après avoir ouvert la caisse, les individus en sortent des machines familières, qu'ils placent devant l'ambre. Un observer inconnu apparaît et les manipule. Il porte sur lui son habituel chapeau mais également un grand manteau gris assez esthétique, qui jure beaucoup avec la tenue habituelle et sobre des observers. Les engins s'allument. Ce sont ceux employés par la fringe team dans la saison 5 dans le but de dégager le passage vers les entrepôts abandonnés de Massive Dynamic en 2036._

BRANDON : Ils ont pour effets d'aggraver toujours plus l'état de ce tissu, cette fois de manière plus drastique. Si les premiers actes n'étaient que des menaces symboliques, ceux-là sont bien plus inquiétants. Ils imposent une réelle pression, et nécessitent qu'on agisse vite pour les contrer.

**A la fringe division de l'autre côté, les agents sont concentrés sur leurs écrans, sans pour autant que l'agitation soit grande. On aperçoit Alt-Charlie transporter quelques papiers à son bureau.**

**Au niveau des terroristes, les engins commencent à s'activer. L'observer scrute l'ambre, avec un regard macabre et enjoué.**

HOMME, l'un d'eux, à l'observer : Comment sait-on que la structure ne va pas se reformer prématurément ?

OBSERVER : On ne le sait pas.

_Ils enfilent des masques-à-gaz._

**Massive Dynamic.**

PETER : Que peut-on faire ? Comment contrer ça ? Ca n'est pas suffisant de prévenir leur venue ?

_Les autres le regardent._

BROYLES : Tout semble pointer dans la même direction.

NIELS : C'est-à-dire ?

NINA : Peter doit réactiver la machine.

BRANDON, aspiré par la situation : Ca, c'est cool.

_Niels, le regarde et approuve._

BROYLES : Il n'y a pas moyen que le secrétaire donne son accord...

_Une alarme retentit._

BRANDON : Une nouvelle attaque a débuté !

**Fringe division du redverse.**

_Bolivia, sortie de son bureau, s'approche d'Alt-Astrid. Les autres agents la rejoignent. La tension a clairement monté dans la salle._

ALT-ASTRID : Fluctuations suspectes des grandeurs atmosphériques en plein New York.

BOLIVIA : Où ça ?

ALT-ASTRID : C'est étrange... Il s'agit d'une zone ambrée en 2010.

LINCOLM : Comment peut-il y avoir de telles variations dans un milieu ambré ?

ALT-ASTRID : Les fluctuations se trouvent juste à la périphérie de la zone. Il s'agit d'un opéra, de l'autre côté de l'East River, à Brooklyn... Non... La fluctuation se déplace. Elle s'agrandit.

_Sur l'écran tactile de l'agent Farnsworth, la forme de l'anomalie devient de plus en plus filiforme._

ALT-ASTRID : Vous devez y aller, maintenant.

**A l'opéra.**

_L'observer éteint les deux bâtons avec un panneau de contrôle portatif. Deux hommes les saisissent et s'avancent dans le tunnel créé dans l'ambre. Ce passage s'insinue visiblement à travers certains murs, mais personne n'est à l'intérieur de l'ambre. Le dernier homme reste dehors, avec un talkie, communicant avec ses camarades._

_Plus loin dans l'enclave, toujours éclairée par leurs lampes, ils installent à nouveau les engins, lorsque la matière redevient infranchissable. Le même spectacle se déroule._

_A l'autre bout, le troisième homme commence à paniquer. Plus loin, des fourgons de la division débarquent._

HOMME, dans le talkie : Ils arrivent.

_L'observer du tunnel, entendant le message, disparaît. Il réapparaît auprès du troisième et sort un pistolet futuriste. Un autre observer apparaît. Il a son chapeau et une tenue de sport, toute tâchée de sang et de crasse._

OBSERVER : Qu'ils viennent.

**Les violons envoient, écran symbole : fleur, lumière en bas à gauche.**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

* * *

**Dans le blueverse, à l'opéra en question, trois hommes installent sur la scène, dans la salle vide, un appareillage constitué de trois socles métalliques circulaires. Leur aspect fait futuriste mais pas technologie d'observer. Ils s'affairent à les relier par quelques câbles à des ordinateurs portables sur lesquels ils entrent quelques paramètres, et à les disposer sur un échafaudage argenté rappelant un sapin de Noël.**

_L'un d'eux regarde sa montre._

**Dans le redverse, de retour auprès de l'homme quettant la sortie de l'opéra, rejoint auparavant par les deux observers.**

_Il aperçoit les agents de la fringe division s'approcher par un côté de la ruelle. Bientôt, les première sommations se font entendre. Puis se répètent, sans qu'aucun d'eux n'agisse. Alors, l'observer habillé en manteau vintage se décide._

OBSERVER 1 : Une mise en bouche...

_Il sort de sa poche un objet rectangulaire gris foncé et lisse. Il tapote sur une face, produisant quelques effets de lumière, puis lance l'engin dans l'allée. Des intonations d'abord intriguées, puis fortes et effrayées se font entendre._

_Un bruit généreux d'explosion retentit. Dehors, la rue est dégagée. Un homme est à terre, évanoui. D'autres se rapprochent pour le secourir. Le reste se reprend et part à l'assaut. Les premier coups de feu retentissent. Les individus à l'intérieur ripostent par la porte. Un observer, celui en tenue de sport, défonce une fenêtre et commence à tirer, négligemment, par celle-ci._

_Le seul homme se pose en retrait et parle dans son Talkie._

HOMME : Il va falloir finir, là !

**Plus loin dans le tunnel. Les deux hommes éclairent l'opéra, qu'on ne distingue que très peu à travers l'ambre. Ils ont pénétré la grande salle mais ne sont pas sur la scène.**

HOMME 2, dans le talkie : On n'y est pas encore !

HOMME, à la sortie, par le talkie : Abrégez !

_L'un d'eux déploie un appareillage qu'il sort de son sac à dos. Il s'agit d'un panneau de contrôle posé sur une sorte de pupitre. Il s'adresse à son partenire._

HOMME 3 : Donne moi l'amphilicite.

HOMME 2 : On n'a pas atteint l'endroit indiqué !

HOMME 3 : Maintenant ou jamais !

_L'autre s'exécute. Il sort une espèce de grosse pastille blanche de sa poche. Le premier la glisse dans une fente de l'appareil._

HOMME 3 : Plus que quelques réglages.

HOMME 2, au talkie : On n'a pas pu atteindre la scène. Il faut que quelqu'un leur donne notre exact position.

**A la sortie du tunnel, au-dessus des coups de feu.**

_L'homme à l'autre bout du talkie pousse un juron._

**Massive Dynamic. Les agents sont alertés, mais ne peuvent rien faire. Brandon est sur sa table tactile, impuissant. D'autres les ont rejoint.**

BROYLES, à Brandon : Que peut-on faire, où cela se trouve-t-il ?

BRANDON : De l'autre côté. Il semble qu'ils soient trop occupés pour nous donner la localisation de l'attaque.

JOHNATHAN : A quoi ça nous servirait ?

BRANDON : La première attaque à Newburgh était le fruit de l'action conjuguée de terroristes postés de chaque côté au même endroit. Je l'ai !

_Broyles se saisit imédiatement de son téléphone. Il lance un appel._

BROYLES : J'ai besoin de trois escouades de terrain sur le champ. Docteur, le lieu !

BRANDON : Tout de suite...

TELEPHONE : Désolé, général. Vous n'avez pas l'autorité de commander les unités du FBI pour le moment.

BRANDON, à Broyles : Monsieur...

BROYLES, décomposé : Comment ?

TELEPHONE : L'ordre vient d'en haut. Et puis, nos hommes sont tous occupés à cet instant.

BROYLES : Occupés ? Occupés à quoi ?!

* * *

**Chapter 15**

* * *

**Dans le blueverse, à l'opéra. Le dispositif semble près. Une zone lumineuse vibrante rayonne au-dessus de lui.**

_Soudain, un observer apparaît. C'est celui en manteau._

OBSERVER 1, aux hommes présent, rapide : Il faut déplacer l'équipement à cet endroit.

_Il se téléporte devant la scène, là où, dans l'autre univers, les autres hommes ont installé leur engin. Les hommes s'exécutent et déplacent leurs engins._

**Plans de la fusillade de l'autre côté. Des hommes dans le couloir d'ambre qui attendent, en s'agitant de plus en plus.**

HOMME 1, par le talkie : Pourquoi rien ne se passe ?

HOMME 2, au talkie : On attend leur confirmation.

**Dans le blueverse.**

_Alors que l'engin est déplacé par deux hommes, une explosion retentit._

OBSERVER 1, vers l'entrée défoncée de la salle de concert : Comment es-ce que ...

_Il reçoit une balle en pleine tête. Sur son visage reste figée une expression de surprise et d'incompréhension. Les autres se raidissent et saisissent leurs armes. Une silhouette jaillie de l'entrée de la salle. Elle se précipite parmi les siège, vers les malfrats, dans une course étrange linéaire. La forme reçoit les balles de ses opposants, qui ricochent dans des bruits dignes de vieux western. Il s'agit d'un chariot de fer propulsé,sur lequel repose un corps étrange. La chose arrive à leur niveau et percute le la scène de plein corps éjecté par le choc percute également la paroi, et explose soudain dans un bruit insoutenable. Les hommes sont projetés, criblés en même temps de projectiles encore indiscernables. Une épaisse fumée se répand. La machine tombe au sol, et se brise._

**De l'autre côté, dans le tunnel.**

HOMME 3 : Ca ne fonctionne pas ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ?!

HOMME 2 : On remballe tout !

HOMME 3, psychorigide : On doit rester. C'est le plan !

HOMME 2 : L'ambre ne vas pas tarder à se solidifier.

**A la sortie, l'observer repousse aisément les forces armées.**

HOMME 1, au talkie : Sortez de là. l'opération est avortée.

_A ses mots, l'observer aux prises avec les agents de la section se retourne et attrape la main de son comparse._

HOMME 1 : Attendez ! Il faut aller les chercher ! (en pointant vers le tunnel)

_L'observer jette un coup d'oeil. On entend les craquements de l'ambre qui se reforme. Les deux se téléportent._

_Les soldats envahissent la pièce immédiatement en signalant la disparition de leurs ennemis et l'altération de l'ambre._

**Dans le tunnel. Le deuxième homme décide de s'en aller, en lâchant un cri de découragement.**

_Il s'élance vers la sortie et commence à avoir du mal à marcher. Il ne voit plus rien à travers son masque. l'ambre se solidifie et le piège sur place. L'autre homme au loin aperçoit le spectacle et comprend la fin qui l'attend, terrifié._

**Dans l'opéra du blueverse, la tension semble être retombée.**

_La fumée a formé un nuage immobile. De nouveau bruits de pas se font entendre. On aperçoit les cadavres meurtris des terroristes. Ils sont transpercés de milliers de bouts de cristal oranges. Des hommes pénètrent la salle. Ils ont l'air d'être des soldats. Ils arrivent au niveau des restes humains. Parmi eux, Gordon s'avance, satisfait, en regardant autour de lui._

GORDON : Mission accomplie.

* * *

**Chapter 16**

* * *

**Broyles est dans sa voiture et roule rapidement chez lui. Il arrive et sort de sa voiture, énervé.**

_Il se dirige vers la porte, puis s'arrête devant et respire afin de se calmer. Il jette un coup d'oeil autour. Personne. Il entre chez lui et s'avance vers une porte qu'il déverrouille avec une clef qu'il gardait dans sa veste. Il descend dans une sorte de salle assez glauque et éclairée comme pour la rendre sombre. Un poste de travail s'y trouve, avec un ordinateur. Il ouvre l'écran et rentre un mot de passe. Il sort de sa poche la clef USB qu'il garde depuis l'épisode précédent. Il la branche. Sur son interface, il ouvre les fichiers et commence à scruter les photos. Il y en a beaucoup. Il sort d'un dossier posé non loin une photo du sénateur Van Horn, sur laquelle figure son nom. Il cherche inlassablement mais ne le trouve pas. Il semble rassuré. Il se repose sur le dossier de sa chaise, en inspirant profondément. Il regarde avec recul son écran, où sont affichés une foule de visages inconnus._

BROYLES, avec haine : Vous allez tous payer.

_Il sélectionne le dossier et l'envoi par mail au sénateur Van Horn. Il ajoute un message._

"Le test est fin prêt. Rend toi aux bureaux de Massive Dynamic"

**La caméra change d'angle. On voit Broyles de face sur un côté du panneau, et de l'autre, une silhouette derrière lui.**

_La silhouette s'avance et le bruit de ses pas alerte Broyles qui se retourne, une arme à la main, vif. Il s'agit de Windmark, qui a l'air mécontent._

WINDMARK : Vous n'arrêterez donc jamais de m'ennuyer.

_Les violons jouent plus fort. La caméra passe à côté du visage de Broyles terrifié. Elle arrive sur l'écran de son ordinateur, tandis qu'on entend un coup de feu. Il est écrit :_

"Courriel envoyé"

* * *

**Chapter 17**

* * *

**De nouveau dans le bâtiment dans lequel avait eu lieu la réunion entre les représentants des deux univers plus tôt dans l'épisode. Dans la même salle, Olivia se trouve d'un côté du miroir, aux côtés de Nina, et Walternate et Bolivia de l'autre. Ces deux derniers sont assez tendus.**

WALTERNATE : La situation est catastrophique, Olivia, vous devez faire quelque chose.

BOLIVIA : Vous n'imaginez pas la panique qui s'est répandue ici. La nation croyait enfin être à l'abri, les gens se sentaient de nouveau en sécurité...

NINA : Comprenez bien que vos problèmes nous accablent autant qu'ils nous inquiètent. Nous faisons tout ce qui et en notre pouvoir...

OLIVIA, sombre, mais calme : Ce n'est pas vrai.

WALTERNATE : Excusez-moi ?

OLIVIA : On ne peut absolument rien faire. Pas dans cet état.

**Pendant qu'Olivia parle, il pparaît à l'écran un wagon de train. Astrid, à l'intérieur, regarde par la fenêtre le paysage défiler.**

_Sur sa table est posé son ordinateur portable, sur lequel elle a branché ses écouteurs._

OLIVIA , en voix-off : Le ministère de la défense nous tient en laisse, nous endort, et nous muselle. Nous ne sommes plus en sécurité.

_La porte du fond du wagon opposé à Astrid s'ouvre. Elle aperçoit deux hommes entrer, vêtus d'accoutrements de policiers, la mine sévère. Astrid range son ordinateur rapidement et discrètement, après avoir compris les risques._

**De nouveau dans la salle d'entrevue.**

WALTERNATE : Où est le secrétaire de la défense. Où est Fitch ?

NINA : J'ai cru comprendre qu'il avait du retard.

BOLIVIA : Comment peut-il être si irrespectueux ?

OLIVIA : Plus rien n'est sûr...

**De nouveau sur Astrid, qui s'est levée avec son sac et part dans la direction opposée.**

_Elle ouvre la porte, et avance dans le wagon suivant, se démenant pour avancer. En se retournant, elle constate que les agents l'ont vu s'extirper de là et commence à la suivre avec empressement._

OLIVIA : Le général Broyles est injoignable. La section n'existe plus.

_Astrid lâche son sac et s'élance dans l'allée entre les sièges. Elle arrive au wagon suivant et voit au loin d'autres agents qui se dirigent vers elle. Se retournant et voyant l'étau se resserrer, elle ne voit plus qu'une solution. Elle saisit le levier d'arrêt d'urgence et le tire. Tout le train s'ébranle. Elle s'accroche mais manque de tomber. Le bruit de grincement des roues est insoutenable. Les policiers sont néanmoins ralentis. Astrid saisit son arme et tire dans le verrou de la porte. L'ouvrant avec un ample coup de pied, alors que le véhicule ralentit encore, elle vérifie son allure en se penchant. Elle a une hésitation de peur. Devant elle, un fossé précède une forêt peu dense. Le jour est déjà presque tombé._

**Dans la salle d'entrevue.**

OLIVIA : Vous devriez commencer à collaborer avec Massive Dynamic, maintenant. Car vous ne pouvez plus faire confiance à notre gouvernement.

_Walternate et Bolivia sont surpris et dépités. Nina est décontenancée._

**A bord du train, Astrid s'apprête à sauter.**

_Elle se fait soudainement encercler les épaules par un des policiers. Elle se débat vigoureusement. Le train finit sa course alors qu'elle lutte. Un autre policier est arrivée et elle se retrouve maîtrisée._

* * *

**Chapter 18**

* * *

**A son bureau, le sénateur Van Horn, affublé de ses lunettes, navigue sur son ordinateur. Soudain, il paraît surpris.**

VAN HORN, intrigué : Philippe.

_Il ouvre le mail de Broyles et découvre son message._

_Plus tard, on le voit saisir une clef USB, sa mallette et son manteau, en trombe._

**Olivia est chez elle, sur son lit, en train de broyer du noir. Elle entend alors la voix de Peter, venant du salon à l'étage du dessous.**

PETER, excité : Olivia ! Tu dois venir voir ça !

_Elle se lève, sans grand coeur, et se dirige vers l'escalier. Elle aperçoit dans la télé le sénateur. Elle augmente la cadence._

OLIVIA : Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

PETER : Regarde.

_Peter est debout devant la télévision, à côté de sa fille._

REPORTER : ... alors. Pas moins de 24 sénateurs sont impliqués dans cette fâcheuse histoire. La Maison Blanche est en pleine crise. Le président devrait s'exprimer dans les heures à venir devant le pays entier.

OLIVIA : Impliqués ?

**A Massive Dynamic, Nina regarde l'émission dans son bureau personnel.**

REPORTER : Un document parvenu du général Broyles disparu récemment, et rendu public par le sénateur Van Horn incrimine une partie des membres du gouvernement dans une large affaire de trahison. Tous les membres du gouvernements sont sous le choc et...

_Nina décroche immédiatement le téléphone et commence à composer._

**Dans son bureau, Fitch travaille sereinement. Sa porte est alors ouverte brutalement.**

_Des policiers débarquent et lui récitent ses droits._

**De nouveau à l'écran, on voit des scènes d'arrestation d'hommes politiques, menottés par des policiers, sur des places remplies de journalistes.**

OLIVIA, profondément vexée : Il avait une liste...

PETER : C'est merveilleux !

OLIVIA : Il avait une liste de tous nos ennemis. Il l'a gardée pour lui. Il n'en a parlé à personne.

_Le téléphone sonne._

PETER : De quoi parles-tu ?

OLIVIA : Broyles m'a gardé la tête dans le sol du début à la fin.

PETER : Je... Tu ne peux pas...

OLIVIA : Je démissionne.

* * *

**Chapter 19: Episode 6 Fin**

* * *

**2167\. Broyles se tient devant un large bâtiment, entouré par la forêt, sur le littoral. Il porte toujours les mêmes habits. Deux gardes lui tiennent les bras, ses mains étant entravées par un mécanisme constitué de deux boîtiers soudés d'une manière quelconque et accrochés à chaque poignet.**

BROYLES, froid : Où sommes-nous ?

_Pas de réponse. Les deux hommes le mènent de force à l'intérieur. Ce n'est là qu'un dédale de couloirs sombres parsemé d'inscriptions et de panneaux écrits dans une langue inconnue. Les trois individus montent quatre étages, puis s'engouffrent dans un nouveau couloir, d'où proviennent des cris étranges. A mesure qu'ils s'avancent, les cris deviennent plus nets. Philippe sent alors un frisson descendre le long de sa nuque._

_Les cris sont emprunts d'une grande rage. Mais la voix semble lui revenir._

BROYLES, en marchant : Docteur Bishop ?!

_L'un des deux gardiens lui lance une parole énervée mais incompréhensible._

BROYLES, criant : Docteur Bishop ! C'est, moi...

_Il se prend un violent coup dans le crane et tombe au sol. Les cris ont cessé._

**Les violons envoient. Ecran symbole : pomme et lumière en bas à gauche.**


End file.
